thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha Robinson
Aisha Robinson is a bullied student who joins the Cobra Kai Dojo. She is a supporting protagonist in Cobra Kai. Fictional character biography Cobra Kai Season 1 Aisha's father is a famous athlete, yet she is overweight. This is something she struggles with, exacerbated by being often bullied, particularly by Yasmine and her friend Moon (to an extent). She used to be friends with Samantha LaRusso. While they are no longer friends, they seem to be on good terms. After finding about Johnny Lawrence's Cobra Kai Dojo she decides to join. While Johnny initially isn't keen on her joining, Miguel Diaz convinces him to allow her to join, largely because of her father's money. Johnny praised her as a Natural Cobra when she speared Miguel and landed an knee drop to his midsection. When Samantha is outcasted by her friends, Aisha doesn't show her any sympathy. After finding about Yasmine's party, Aisha along with Eli Moskowitz, Miguel and Demetri crash the party. During the party, she and Moon make amends after Moon apologizes to her for bullying her, and she gets her revenge on Yasmine by giving her a wedgie, this humiliating her in front of everyone. During the All valley tournament, Aisha reaches the quarterfinals where she loses to the defending champion. Following her loss, Samantha congratulates her. While Aisha is hostile with her at first, she seemingly forgives Samantha after she apologizes to her and tells her her revenge against Yasmine was great. The two then laugh about Aisha's revenge against Yasmine. Aisha encourages her to get back into karate. After Miguel wins the tournament for Cobra Kai, Aisha along with the other Cobra Kai students cheer. Season 2 Despite forgiving Sam at the tournament she still has somewhat of a grudge against her even though Sam wants to fix their friendship. She is even mad at Sam when Daniel attacks the Cobra Kai dojo in his Miyagi-Do Karate commercial. She makes a new friend at the Cobra Kai dojo named Tory who is a new student. During a pool party Tory steals some alcohol and the two drink much to Sam's disapproval, but when Sam accuses Tory of stealing her mom's wallet the two get into a brief fight. Aisha is angry at Sam for accusing her. During a part at Moon's house Aisha approaches a drunken Sam and tells her to stop drinking who in turn accuses her of trashing her dojo to which Aisha denies. She then tells Sam that Miguel returned Miyagi's badge of honor which shocks Sam. When Sam appears to be dizzy Aisha shows concern for her, showing she still cares for her. The following morning Aisha messages Sam asking her if she is ok. When Sam and Tory are fighting at school, Aisha tries to stop them, but when a boy attacks her she fights back and beats him up. Aisha is not present when Kreese takes over the dojo, possibly indicating that she has not sided with him. Personality Season 1 Aisha is kindhearted, responsible, and highly intelligent. Like the rest of the kids in Cobra Kai, her personality takes a dark turn once she starts learning the aggressive and merciless techniques of the dojo. However, Aisha seems to have not been affected by it as badly as some of the other students, such as Eli and Miguel, since she resumed friendship with Sam at the tournament. This suggests that maybe Aisha will return to her old ways once again. Despite being a nice and kind person she has shown her aggressive side on occasions. Some examples include being rude to Samantha and not showing her any sympathy when she is excluded from the popular crowd, giving Yasmine a wedgie, and angrily lashing out at the defending champion after losing to him in the quarterfinals. Season 2 Aisha still holds somewhat of a grudge against Sam, though she does care about her which is evidenced in a party where she shows concern for a drunk and dizzy Sam. She makes a new friend named Tory who is new to Cobra Kai. When Tory steals alcohol, both of them drink despite being underage, showing that Aisha is willing to break the rules from time to time. During Sam's and Tory's fight Aisha tries to get them to stop, which shows she knows that things are getting out of hand, though she ends up attacking a boy who attacks her. She still doesn't seem to be corrupted by the Cobra Kai mentality and Johnny's ruthless sensei's John Kreese's teachings which has corrupted many students especially Hawk. After Kreese's takes over the dojo, she is not seen training with him, showing that she opposes Kreese's method. Fighting Style Before training with Cobra Kai Aisha showed some penchant for brawling, taking Miguel down with a football tackle and a knee drop. After joining the dojo she develops a simple but effective fighting style based on power and straightforward techniques. Her defense is solid and she's fairly quick on her feet. Trivia * Despite being exposed to the ruthless Cobra Kai teachings, Aisha doesn't seem to be affected as negatively as Miguel and Hawk * It can be implied that Aisha's friendship with Sam is mended at the end of season 1. * Aisha can be compared to the following character: ** Bobby Brown: While both can be aggressive, they are also the most compassionate students among their respective batches. * Aisha is one of the only characters on Cobra Kai who is friendly with both Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence. (She does get upset about Daniel's Miyagi-do commercial, but takes it out on Sam.) * Despite being a fairly important character in season 1, her role reduces in season 2 most likely because Kreese and Hawk are the key characters. * Aisha not being present when Kreese takes over the Cobra Kai Dojo come down to two reasons: 1) Aisha opposes Kreese's unethical teachings, 2) Aisha supports Kreese but just isn't present when he reveals to Johnny that the Dojo is now his. Gallery Aisha .jpg 20339306853c49d99124dd482ac9e675 extra large.jpg Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Females Category:Cobra Kai Members